


Sorcerer’s Fantasies

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, Masturbation, Orgasm, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric is tired and gives himself some relief
Kudos: 7





	Sorcerer’s Fantasies

Cedric was tired. He lay in bed on top of his bedsheets, staring up at the ceiling. One arm rested across his brow while his free hand toyed with the bottom of his nightshirt. He glanced over to see Wormwood was not asleep on his perch. He hummed softly in thought, taking his arm off of his forehead. 

He only ever did it when he was completely alone. He toyed with himself briefly on top of his pants, letting out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. He pulled his pants down carefully, his half hard cock slipping free to feel the cool air. He took hold of it at the base, slowly stroking himself into a full erection.

_ Sometimes Cedric imagined himself as king, dressed in silks and furs. Everyone bowed to him and sang his praises. He was loved and respected. He was touched with worshipping hands and kissed with loyal mouths. There was no shortage of people who wanted to share his bed; sucking his cock or filling his ass whenever he allowed. His bed was never cold. _

He pushed his nightshirt up with his free hand. He let the tips of his fingers play over his stomach, teasing their way to his chest. His nipples had started to react to the cold and his touch and he pinched one of them, drawing a soft gasp from himself as he arched his back.

_ Sometimes Cedric was a prisoner, bound with cruel ropes and gagged with cloth. The ropes are twisted and tied around him in complex patterns, leaving his body exposed. Rough hands run over his bound body, pinching his nipples, slapping the inside of his thighs, and stroking his cock to erection. He endures all of this from his captors and at times the gag is removed and his mouth is set to work to avoid more abuse. _

He whined as his hand stroked his erection faster. He threw his head back, letting his fingers from his free hand play over his throat. His toes curled, his legs spreading in pleasure.

_ Sometimes Cedric is rescued and sometimes he is not. Sometimes Cedric is rescuing someone else from abuse. Either way, it always ends in sex. He offers himself to his rescuer and shows his gratitude with a skilled mouth and willing body. He offers himself to his captors and he is taken while still tightly bound, surrounded by the others waiting their turn. If he has rescued someone, they always insist on thanking him with their bodies and he finds himself unable to refuse. _

He bit his knuckles as his body started to tense up. He moaned loudly against his hand, cumming onto his stomach as he stroked himself until he was spent. Cedric ran his clean hand through his hair, slowly coming down from the euphoria of orgasm as he stared up at the ceiling without seeing anything. 

Most of the mess was cleaned with a rag to avoid ruining his sheets and clothes. He pushed himself out of bed and used a washbasin to clean himself properly, washing his hands and cleaning off his stomach.

He flopped back into bed once he was clean and dressed again, pulling out his sheets to crawl under them. He briefly heard the sound of Wormwood flying overhead and he let himself be dragged to sleep, different scenarios playing inside of his head.


End file.
